


Hello

by 7thweasley



Series: Autumn of 1981 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Addressing what happened on October 31 1981, M/M, Sirius is in Azkaban, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thweasley/pseuds/7thweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius gets a phone call once every few years from Azkaban, and of course he chooses to call the one person who he has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

_~_

_Hello, it's me, I was wondering_

_If after all these years you'd like to meet to go over_

_everything_

 

"Remus? They allowed me another phone call. I know it's been a while, and I know you hate me, but you're all I have left. Please, Remus, I–"

 

"Finish up, Black."

 

"I need to go now, Remus, they're going to lock me away again. Please try to visit me."

 

~

_They say that time's supposed to heal,_ _yeah_

_But I ain't done much healing_

 

"Please, Remus, it's been four years. I can't move on - I need to hear your voice. If only one last time."

 

~

_Hello from the other side_

_I must've called a thousand times_

_To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_

_But when I call you never seem to be home_

 

"I know you are there, Remus. Dumbledore said you have a phone at your house. That's something - having a house. Do you remember our little house? More like a shack. We were saving up to buy a real house in the country, maybe even Scotland or Wales. Somewhere where I could see the stars and we could run together on the full moon. But look where we are now... I hope you've found your peace. I don't think mine exists."

 

~

_Hello from the outside_

_At least I can say that I've tried_

_To tell you I'm sorry,_

_for breaking your heart_

 

"Just once, Remus. You have to know what happened that night. I'm so sorry. You went to their funeral alone. I'm so sorry. Please visit me, Remus. I'm going insane in here. I keep thinking how we would have celebrated our 30th birthdays together this year. We would have had a party. Harry would be there, maybe some more of James and Lily's offspring. Peter might have found himself a girl. And you and I...maybe we could have had something for ourselves. I'm sorry. Happy birthday, Remus. I would send you chocolate if I could. I'm going to get out of here someday. I swear to you, I'll find you and Peter, and right the wrongs."

 

~

_But it don't matter,_

_it clearly doesn't tear you apart_

_anymore_

 

"Forgive me, Remus."

 

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend. Did you think I could have forgotten you?"


End file.
